Take Me Home
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Well intended space from an estranged friend sounded like a good idea... but ideas don't often work out how you plan them.


_**A/N: Yukie and her family belong to GirlGoneGamer.**_

 _ **10/31/15…**_

 _At the party, Yukie saw how Finn and Amanda danced, him holding her left leg up to his right hip._

" _Hey bitches!" Yukie called out as she stormed over, pushing Finn and Amanda away from each other. "What are you doing touching my man?" She questioned drunkenly as she levelled a glare at Amanda, who didn't falter._

" _Stop the nasty glaring, Shirabuki! Telephone Pole is over there!" Amanda responded, pointing to Baron before she and Finn went back to dancing as MJ's Thriller began to play and Yukie walked to Baron… until she ran back and pushed Amanda, Finn catching Amanda from falling._

" _I can't believe that I got sassed by a whore!" Yukie retorted drunkenly._

 _Amanda stood up straight and slapped Yukie hard across the face._

" _I don't know what's gotten into you but you need to chill the fuck out, Yukie!" Amanda replied before Finn and Baron pulled them away from each other._

" _Let's not get fighty!" Finn replied._

" _Oh I'll calm down when that whore leaves!" Yukie retorted._

" _Fine with me, Yukie! Fucking fine with me, you want me gone out of your life so bad, I'll just go!" Amanda yelled._

" _Well… party's over. Thanks you two for fucking everything up." Baron explained, before lifting Yukie over her shoulder._

 _"Yukie started it, not us, Corbin!" Finn replied as he lightly rubbed Amanda's back._

" _Weeee! I'm really flying!" Yukie responded happily._

 _Amanda and Finn left, Seth and Chihiro following them, Amanda talking in Irish._

" _Táim ag tosú ar amhras go raibh sí riamh mo chara." Amanda responded._

" _Bhí sí i ndáiríre naimhdeach leat i ndeireadh na dála." Finn replied._

" _Hey, how many times do I have to tell you? Yukie is faking it, by tomorrow, she'll apologize." Chihiro explained._

 _Amanda rolled her eyes as she took her wig off and turned around, Finn unzipping her black satin and lace floor length dress before she headed upstairs._

" _Whether Yukie's faking or not, Mandy's actually upset!" Finn replied after unbuttoning his suit jacket and pulling it off._

" _Look here, leprechaun. I'm not the one who you should be yelling at, I'm one of your fans… and it'll lead to two things. To the jail house, or new whipped your ass. Do you want some new whipped your ass, cause it will take you to the ICU!" Chihiro questioned, gripping onto the pink bunny rabbit in her left hand._

" _I'm not yelling at you, okay? I'm just trying to explain that your sister's been pushing Mandy's buttons lately and for no reason at all." Finn responded calmly, Chihiro calming down._

" _Fine then. But thanks for you two ruining the party. I'm heading home… without a ride from the Demon Lovers, please." Chihiro explained, before walking off._

 _Amanda and Finn held each other after Seth left, Finn lightly rubbing his left hand up and down Amanda's back as they looked at each other._

" _Hey, you did nothing wrong, Darlin'. Yukie's the one who flipped out, you stood up for yourself." Finn responded before they headed upstairs._

" _I think… I think you and I just need a break from Yukie. Whatever's pissed her off, her being around us triggers it." Amanda replied as she slipped her costume off and put it away._

 _She got in the shower after stripping down completely and taking her makeup off, Amanda letting the warm water soak her as she ran marula oil scented conditioner through her shoulder length hair before she brushed it and clipped it up before scrubbing herself clean with a purifying charcoal body scrub… and rinsed it off of herself before she let her hair down and washed the conditioner out._

 _Once the shower was off, Amanda dried off and got out before getting dressed for bed… she blow dried her hair because Finn didn't want her going to sleep with wet hair._

 _Once Amanda was curled up in bed, she waited for Finn to finish getting cleaned off… and he joined her, pulling her into his arms as her head rested on his right shoulder and kissing Amanda on the top of her head._

" _Let's just give her space… she'll calm down, lass." Finn replied before they fell asleep._

 _Amanda really hoped so…_

 **Present time** _ **, 11/26/15…**_

Thanksgiving was off to a start already in the Ireland countryside as Amanda opened her eyes and stretched her limbs… and smiled at Finn as he kissed her on the top of her head.

They had left right after Survivor Series, Amanda having not been needed for Raw or SmackDown this week and the NXT tapings having been done the week before.

So Finn had decided to take her out of America for a few days to get away from all the stress caused by a still angry Yukie.

And Yukie wouldn't even explain why she acted the way she did at the Halloween party so they doubted that she remembered.

But Amanda had also thought that Yukie never really cared.

She replayed every fight the two ever had and found one answer.

" _If I wasn't her friend, none of this would have happened."_

' _If that's the way she's always felt… why did we waste our time being friends?'_ Amanda thought as she felt Finn's left hand rest on her ribcage and looked back up at him.

"Hey, no sadness today…" Finn replied before he had Amanda pinned down and tickled her, Amanda laughing.

Finn relented before the tickling turned torturous… and already, Amanda felt at ease again.

They were gonna enjoy this time away from everything driving them crazy.


End file.
